


The Vampire and the Angel

by MadsDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Remorse, Romance, Sorrow, angel - Freeform, i'll start writing the next chapter for TOL soon i promise, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsDragon/pseuds/MadsDragon
Summary: A single cold heart that couldn't beat, roamed the dead earth. Longing, remorse and sorrow followed it no matter where it tracked. But mistakes can not be undone and the past is hard to fix.





	The Vampire and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer, you can read it on wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/166272959-the-vampire-and-the-angel

A strange darkness had befallen the land many years ago. The usually green trees were now withered and dead. The thriving birds that would sing with such beauty, were silent and rare. Animals that would leap and bound across the green grass as they playfully chased each other round and round, were gone. Instead, the grass was dirt and the animals were merely filthy bones in it. Shadows now plagued the areas where the sun customarily shone, and dark clouds covered, the once blue sky.

No life existed on the deceased plain or surround. No life existed anywhere. Despite the silhouette. But this dark silhouette was not alive. He was dead.

His slim figure sent tall looming shadows across the gray, ashen dirt while he strode across the ground sadly. His hand was hidden in the black cloak that clung tightly to his lean figure, the bottom fanning out like bats’ wings. Broad shoulders showed the dark power that the dead man possessed without fail, bright as the now gone day. Pale skin appeared black under the gray sky, and red eyes drooped tiredly. The dark bags under them blackened further as his head dropped down to look at the lifeless earth.

The vampire passed the trees, the abandoned birds nests, and the bones of a formerly-proud antelope. Bones cracked as their stiffness let up for a brief few seconds. He was almost there.

A few more of the silhouette’s gliding, and he had arrived. The bloodsucker’s gaze fell guiltily on burned down huts. A small human toy with pink dress and ponytails lay splayed on the ground, stuffing spilling out of it’s ripped open chest. The cold-blood’s eyes widened with a frightened curiosity he bent his long legs slightly to pick up the toy. A pale, bony hand with long claw-like fingers stretch out from underneath the leathery fabric and grasped the toy around its waist, gently pulling it up closer to his face. A dark eyebrow quirked and he pinched the toy and swung it. Back and forth, back and forth. It slipped from his finger and dropped face first into the dust.

Sadness panged in this monster’s heart and he drifted along his usual path again. There was no longer things to do with the mortals gone. The children that played in the sunlight, giggling as they tackled one another to the ground. The parents that chuckled while they watch their offspring run around merrily and shake their heads at the antics the small ones got up to. It was all gone now. Because of his mistake.

They had been so much fun to observe, to watch. The peculiar sense of entertainment that the dead one had found in the humans' actions had surprised him immensely. It reminded him of his life before death and he wanted more. His mind sadly reminisces in the past. His head snapped up and he was pulled from his thoughts abruptly. 

A melodious singing was in the air. He tilted his head curiously and drifted towards the music. The sound took him to a hill of dead grass. Upon the hill, a blinding light shone. The vampire pulled his cloak in front of his face. Fear that the sunlight had returned pounded in his brain. No smell of burning flesh filled his nose. He carefully lowered his hand and the fabric with it. His eyes flew wide at the elegant figure that flapped helplessly, but beautifully on the hill.

Slender feathered wings pounded against the air as the silhouette attempted feebly to take off. A slim and petite frame hung from those wings. Long legs tiptoed across the hill and tried to push off. Each place the silhouette touched, turned the grass a bright green. 

The vampire watched, slinking closer with great curiosity. She gave a final heaving flap, managing to fling herself a few feet into the air, before falling to the ground once more. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, shaking violently. Golden tears fell from her eyes, and onto the now lush grass. Small, bright flowers spreading where her tears had fallen.

He felt himself drift nearer to her. Up the hill and onto the flowering gross. He hesitantly removed a hand from his cloak and cautiously laid it on her shoulder. Letting the glowing red light heal her. Patting her soft skin a few times for good measure.

The girl stopped shaking instantly. She straightened herself so she was kneeling and looked into the face of the monster. He flinched slightly and hunched into himself. Expecting to have hate-filled eyes burn into his soul, to be screamed at, and chased away. But they didn’t. Instead, warm blue eyes, filled with warmth, and joy enveloped him in happiness which he wasn't aware he possessed. The bright-ones delicate limbs wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Silently thanking him.

Her glowing, golden skin warm against his deathly cold. Her golden hair smelled like the flowers below them. She smelled like life. He winced as bright gold made contact with his head. She pulled back and worry faded into giggles and smiles. A halo was floating above her.

The angel pressed a gentle kiss to his sun-deprived skin. She stood by his side, holding him close. She pointed at a spot of sunlight that ripped through the dark clouds in the sky. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he looked at the gorgeous angel. She eventually turned to face him and shot a glowing smile at him. He grinned back, smiling for the first time in centuries. She flinched slightly as his white fangs flashed threateningly in her glowing light. 

Sadness spread across his face and hurt hit him like a stake to his non-beating heart. She noticed his dropped head and frown and tilted his chin up. She was floating now. He gaped at her in shock as her wings flapped ever so slightly. 

A flower-scented breeze blew through the frequently still air and blew his slicked back, black hair, musing it. She smiled. Joyous giggles filling the air as she let go of his thin fingers and dipped through the air. Stooping and flapping expertly. His own deep, booming laughter harmonized with her melodious high pitched one. He gasped. He had forgotten how good that felt.

She zoomed past him and swept him up into her strong wings. She flew them up into the air and spun him. They laughed together, until, finally, she lowered them both to the ground.

The angel’s happy smile merged into one of sadness when she gazed up at the clouds once more. He knew what he had to do. He pulled her into a tight embrace and pushed back. The vampire smiled encouragingly at her and nodded towards the sun. She looked unsurely between the two, concern blazing in her electric blue eyes. She shook her head furiously and grasped onto him tighter. The vampire offered a small smile and his brows furrowed in concentration.

“I-it’s...fi-ine...just-t...remember….” The words were raspy and slow. Making his throat ache while he forced them out. It was difficult having not spoken in thousands of years.

A single tear ran down the angel's white porcelain cheeks. She pressed a soft kiss to the dead one's cold lips. He froze and hesitantly returned the kiss. Her warm, pink lips enveloping him in joy.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other. She smiled once more.

“I’ll visit. I promise.”

And with that, his love took off. Shooting into the air like a beautiful dove. Leaving a trail of joy. He smiled sadly and turned back, ready to lock himself away in his mansion until his light’s next promised visit. But his journey was interrupted by lights shining all around him. The vampire gasped in shock and awe. Smiling at the new world around him.

The forest all around him had returned. 

Sunlight dappled the soft grass and bracken, light peered eagerly through the large, mossy branches of the trees, their reflection making the clear pond seem like the canopy itself. The sound of the small streams nearby was drowned out by the gentle chatter of birds and the noises of fauna rustling in the leaves, The scent of fresh wood was hung in the air along with the piercing smell of cold water.

He wasn't burned by the sun’s rays. The vampire didn’t even question it he just smiled and rushed to the plains. His cloak flowing behind him as he ran with immortal speed through the forest. He pulled to a stop and a beaming smile spread across his face. Still slightly threatening because of his pointed fangs. 

Light pouring from the sun now shone on the land. The once dead trees now green and prospering. The thriving, brightly colored birds sung in echoing symphonies within the branches. Animals leaped and bounded across the green grass, playfully chasing each other round and round. The blue sky was only contaminated by white fluffy clouds.

He felt dark compared to the world. But he didn't care. He fell to the ground and rolled in the fresh smelling grass. Laughing as he did so.

He sat up at the speed of light and his eyes glowed with excitement. He sped down to the human village. His hair blowing forward as he pulling to a stop.

Small children played in the sunlight, giggling as they batted dolls together and chatted. Little boys tackled one another to the ground. The parents chuckled and spoke to one another fondly. Their eyes glittering with content. They watched their offspring run around merrily and shook their heads lovingly at the small ones.

He smiled up at the sky. Mouthing ‘thank you’ to his angel, who he was sure was watching.

She had fixed it. Made him better. Made the world better. His light. His beautiful dove whom he loved so much. He knew he would love her forever more. His entire immortal life. HIs angel would visit again. Until the end of time.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
